cartoonandanimegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Place to Place
Place to Place,or Acchi Kocchi,is an Anime made in April 5,2012,and ended in June 28,2012 with the episode Sweet Gem ⇔ Chocolate Vale Tudo.The manga version of this series is ongoing,and continues to this day. Plot Tsumiki Miniwa,a high school girl living in the town of Nekogekigan,has a crush on Io,and doesn't want to confess it.Tsumiki is accompanied by her friends and Io's friend,Sakaki.Together,they have fun in a romantic slice of life comedy. Characters Tsumiki Miniwa Tsumiki Miniwa is the female protagonist in the Place to Place Anime.Her name in Japanese is 御庭 つみき,or Miniwa Tsumiki.She is voiced by Rumi Okubo,who is known for her part in Yuri Yuri as Chinatsu Yoshikawa.Tsumiki Miniwa is what people call a Tsundere,which is a mix of the words Tsun-Tsun,meaning to turn away in disgust,and Dere-Dere,which means lubey duby,and,as a mix,means "to turn away in disgust at love".Tsumiki shows several traits of a Tsundere,some vary in size of importance.Her two friends that she hangs out with are Mayoi Katase and Hime Haruno. 'Io Otonashi' ' ' Io Otonashi is the male protagonist of the Place to Place Anime.His name in Japanese is 音無 伊御,or Otonashi Io.He is voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto,who is known for his singing career in Japan.Io is what many call a Casanova,but an unknowing one.He doesn't know,but many consider him as such.He is dense,but kind at heart.He is completely oblivious to Tsumiki Miniwa's crush on him,but it gets clearer the more the story progresses.He is seen in the show with an incredible skill at pencil spinning,which usually distracts Mayoi Katase during class. 'Mayoi Katase' Mayoi Katase is one of the more minor characters in the Place to Place Anime.Her name in Japanese is 片瀬 真宵,or Katase Mayoi.She is voiced by Hitomi Nabatame,who is known for her appearence in Elfen Lied as Kouta Shirakawa.Mayoi is very good with electronics,as shown in episode 1 of the Anime,seen fixing the air conditioner that was previously broken.She is one of the two of the troublemakers of the group,the other one being Sakaki Inui. 'Sakaki Inui' Sakaki Inui is one of the minor characters in the Place to Place Anime.His name in Japanese is 戌井 榊,or Inui Sakaki.He is voiced by Shintaro Asanuma,and is known for his act as the character Zeo from One Piece.He is Io Otonashi's best friend,and is seen in many scenes hanging out with Io.He is the second troublemaker,the first one being Mayoi.His sister has a cake shop,known as the Hatch Potch,where he,Miiko,and Hime all work. 'Hime Haruno' Hime Haruno is one of the minor characters of the Place to Place Anime.Her name in Japanese is 春野 姫,or Haruno Hime.She is voiced by Kaori Fukuhara,who is known for her part as Kimidori in Bakegyamon.She is Tsumiki Miniwa's friend,and is usually seen in a group with Tsumiki and Mayoi.She is an airhead,and gets scared easily.Her name in Japanese translates to Princess Haruno.She is clumsy,and doesn't have special abilities. Episodes Other Information Place to Place,as of now,is available on Hulu or Youtube. Place to Place,so far,only has one season. Place to Place is most likely cancelled due to the length of the last episode from today.